The present invention relates to a technique of generating a network monitoring screen.
For management of a configuration of an IPv4 (Internet Protocol Version 4) network, a technique for hierarchical representing the network based on IP addresses assigned to network elements.
For example, OOGANE, Hisao, TCP/IP and OSI Network Management, pp. 334–339 (issued by Soft Research Center Inc.) discloses a technique for hierarchical representing a configuration of an IPv4 network, by using: a route submap that represents an IPv4 network as one symbol; an Internet submap that represents each of sub-networks constituting the IPv4 network as one symbol and represents each node for connecting between sub-networks as a router (a gateway); a network submap that represents segments in sub-networks and segment connection apparatuses having IP addresses, such as a bridge, HUB and repeater; and a segment submap that represents end user nodes included in a segment.